Many communication networks are migrating towards all-IP solutions. As the variety of applications based on IP networks grow, the need for sophisticated control and management systems increases. IP networks are by nature de-centralised. Each network node, i.e., router, can operate individually without the control of a central authority. There are applications that would benefit from central control and network operators often want to be in control of their network using a single centralised operations centre. In other words, applications or systems that need information on how routers are interconnected and how they route traffic between each other are becoming more common.
Herein, all systems providing the desired topological information are denoted as topology awareness systems.